Wiggly Friends
Wiggly Friends is a Wiggles Series 4 episode in 2005. Synopsis Do The Wiggle Groove and join Captain Feathersword and his friendly crew in the Hula. Visit Wigglehouse with The Wiggles and their friends and let's go Rolling Down The Sandhills at a Wiggly Concert. Song List # Do the Wiggle Groove # Hula, Hula, Hula Nothing Could Be Cooler! # Where Is Thumbkin # Balla Balla Bambina # Feeling Chirpy # Let's Make Some Rosy Tea (Wiggly Animation) # Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills (Concert) Alternate titles *Wiggle Groove (Playhouse Disney title) Trivia * This episode contains an unused song from the Sailing Around the World video: Hula, Hula, Hula Nothing Could Be Cooler!. Gallery WiggleGroove-TVSeries4SongTitle.jpg|"Do the Wiggle Groove" WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld).png|Captain and his crew WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)2.png|Captain feeling sick while having a cold WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)3.png|"Poor Captain. Poor, poor, Captain." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)4.png|Captain thanking his crew WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)5.png|"My dear crew, can you help me, please?" WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)6.png|"We'll help you, Captain. Just tell us how." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)7.png|Captain asks Ben if he could go downstairs and find him a rug. WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)8.png|"I'll get you a jug in a hurry." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)9.png|Captain shocked after hearing the word jug WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)10.png|"A jug?!? But I wanted a rug!" WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)11.png|Ben WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)12.png|Ben in the deck WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)13.png|Ben finding a jug WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)14.png|Ben shrugging WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)15.png|Captain asks Elefterious if he could go downstairs and find him a rug. WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)16.png|"I'll go downstairs and get you a bug." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)17.png|Captain shocked after hearing the word bug WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)18.png|"Not a bug or a jug!" WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)19.png|"I wanted a rug!" WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)20.png|Captain asks Caterina and Lucia if he could go downstairs and find him a rug. WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)21.png|"Ay-yi, Captain. We will leave now." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)22.png|"Don't ask us how but we will bring you back a a mug." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)23.png|Captain shocked after hearing the word mug WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)24.png|"Not a mug or a bug or a jug! I wanted a rug!" WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)25.png|Lucia and Caterina arriving at the deck WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)26.png|Lucia and Caterina walking to the toy box WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)27.png|Lucia and Caterina looking in the toy box for a mug WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)28.png|Captain and Alfonso WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)29.png|Captain asks Alfonso if he could go downstairs and find him a rug. WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)30.png|"I'll find you a pug." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)31.png|Alfonso panting like a dog WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)32.png|Alfonso leaves downstairs. WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)33.png|Captain shocked after hearing the word pug WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)34.png|Captain sobbing WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)35.png|"Not a pug or a mug or a bug or a jug!" WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)36.png|"All I wanted was a nice soft rug!" WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)37.png|Alfonso arriving at the deck WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)38.png|The Friendly Pirate Crew WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)39.png|Alfonso looking for a pug while under the table WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)40.png|Alfonso WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)41.png|"Oh well, me hearties, I can't find Captain a jug." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)42.png|"I guess I won't be giving him a friendly hug." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)43.png|Ben leaving the deck WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)44.png|"Oh no, me hearties, I can't find a bug." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)45.png|"To the Captain I go to give him the news." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)46.png|"I will help him by gazing and looking at the sea views." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)47.png|Elefterious leaving the deck WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)48.png|"The Captain told us to find him a mug." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)49.png|"But we're sorry to say that we've had no such luck!" WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)50.png|"Argh!" WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)51.png|Lucia and Caterina leaving the deck WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)52.png|"There's no pug in here. No pug, si." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)53.png|"I better tell the Captain that the pug it will be." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)54.png|"Captain, I'm sorry. I couldn't find you a jug." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)55.png|"That's alright, Ben. I'm sure you tried your hardest." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)56.png|"Captain, I'm sorry. I couldn't find you a bug." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)57.png|"Elefterious, I'm sure you had your best effort." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)58.png|"Captain, there was no mug we could see." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)59.png|"Lucia, Caterina, I'm sure you tried and tried." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)60.png|"Capitano, there was no pug that I could find." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)61.png|"So I'm sorry, I put you in a mind." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)62.png|"Alfonso, me heartie, thanks for the effort." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)63.png|Captain blowing his nose WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)64.png|"Oh, me hearties, thank you for everything you do." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)65.png|"You really are the absolute best crew." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)66.png|"I wanted a rug, you heard a jug," WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)67.png|"a bug, a mug and a pug." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)68.png|"Oh, never fear. Let's have a group hug." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)69.jpg|Captain and his crew hugging WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)70.png|"I feel so much better knowing that you all cared for me." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)71.png|"Capitano, since you're feeling better why don't we take the chance" WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)72.png|"and pretend that we're in Hawaii and hula dance." WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)73.png|"Let's hula!" WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)74.png|"Whoo-hoo!" WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)75.png|"Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler)" HulaHulaHula(NothingCouldBeCooler)-SongTitle.png|Song Title WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)76.png|Greg playing the ukulele WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)77.png|Captain and his crew hula dancing WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)78.jpg|The Wiggles playing music WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)79.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)80.png|Captain and his crew hula dancing WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)81.png|Captain, Ben and Elefterious WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)82.png|Jay, Caterina and Lucia WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)83.png|Captain and his crew hula dancing WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)84.png|Captain and his crew hula dancing WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)85.png|Jay, Stuart, Caterina and Lucia WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)86.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)87.png|The Wiggly Mascots hula dancing WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)88.png|Caterina and Lucia hula dancing WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)89.jpg|Captain Feathersword & his crew hula dancing WigglyFriends(SailingAroundtheWorld)90.png|The Wiggles Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheTango.png|Dorothy's Dance Class: The Tango Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheTango2.png|Ben and Lucy dancing the tango TheOtherWigglesinWigglyFriends.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinWigglyFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandMurrayinWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg greets The Wiggles TheWigglesinWigglyFriends.jpg|The Wiggles WiggleGroove(Episode)2.jpg|Greg sees that they're playing music GregandAnthonyinWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg and Anthony WhereIsThumbkin?-Prologue.jpg|Greg suggests to sing "Where Is Thumbkin" WhereIsThumbkin?.jpg|"Where Is Thumbkin" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar GreginWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg decides to sing everything TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyFriends.jpg|Captain arrives CaptainandAnthonyinWigglyFriends.jpg|Captain and Anthony GregSinginginWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyFriends.jpg|Captain Feathersword JeffPlayingAccordioninWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff playing accordion WiggleGroove(Episode)6.jpg|Captain asking about Anthony's favorite color WiggleGroove(Episode)7.jpg|"It is blue. It is blue." MurrayinWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray talks about the Italian visitors WiggleGroove(Episode)8.jpg|Greg forgets Italian AnthonyinWigglyFriends.jpeg|Anthony WiggleGroove(Episode)9.jpg|So he calls Professor Singalotasonga ProfessorSingalottasongainWigglyFriends.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglyFriends.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff's Purple Armchair Greg,FrankoandMaria.jpg|Greg, Franko and Maria GregSingingItalian.jpg|Greg Singing Italian FrankoandMaria.jpg|Franko and Maria GregandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Greg and Professor CaptainandGreginWigglyFriends.jpg|Captain and Greg TheOtherWigglesandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Professor TheOtherWigglyHumansandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Professor BallaBallaBambina-2004.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" CaptainFeatherswordandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Professor and Captain FeelingChirpy-AlternateTVPrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Feeling Chirpy" File:FeelingChirpy1.png|Greg as a bird File:FeelingChirpy2.png|Greg, the Wiggly Dancers, and the kids File:FeelingChirpytitlecard1.png File:FeelingChirpytitlecard2.png File:FeelingChirpytitlecard.png|Title card File:FeelingChirpytitlecard3.png File:FeelingChirpy4.png|Larissa, Dorothy, and Henry File:FeelingChirpy5.png|Larissa playing the drums File:FeelingChirpy3.png|Murray, Anthony, Jeff, and Captain File:FeelingChirpy6.png File:FeelingChirpy7.png File:FeelingChirpy8.png File:FeelingChirpy9.png|Dorothy playing the tambourine File:FeelingChirpy10.png File:FeelingChirpy11.png|Henry playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:FeelingChirpy12.png|Wags playing the yellow Maton electric guitar File:FeelingChirpy13.png File:FeelingChirpy14.png File:FeelingChirpy15.png File:FeelingChirpy16.png|Wags File:FeelingChirpy17.png File:FeelingChirpy18.png File:FeelingChirpy19.png File:FeelingChirpy20.png File:FeelingChirpy21.png|Wags and Larissa File:FeelingChirpy22.png File:FeelingChirpy23.png|Dorothy and Henry File:FeelingChirpy24.png|Captain as a bird File:FeelingChirpy25.png File:FeelingChirpy26.png File:FeelingChirpy27.png|Wags, Larissa, Dorothy, and Henry File:FeelingChirpy28.png File:FeelingChirpy29.png File:FeelingChirpy30.png|Larissa, Henry, and Dorothy File:FeelingChirpy31.png File:FeelingChirpy32.png File:FeelingChirpy33.png File:FeelingChirpy34.png File:FeelingChirpy35.png File:FeelingChirpy36.png File:FeelingChirpy37.png File:FeelingChirpy38.png File:FeelingChirpy39.png|Red Starry Keyboard File:FeelingChirpy40.png File:FeelingChirpy41.png File:FeelingChirpy42.png File:FeelingChirpy43.png File:FeelingChirpy44.png File:FeelingChirpy45.png File:FeelingChirpy46.png Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea-AnimatedTitle.jpg|"Let's Make Some Rosy Tea" (Wiggly Animation) RollingDowntheSandhills-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Rolling Down the Sandhills" RollingDowntheSandhills-SongTitle.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group|link=The Opposite Wiggly Group Promo Pictures WigglyFriends-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture WigglyFriends-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain, Professor Franko and Maria in promo picture Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 4 Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Wiggles episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes focused on Greg Category:Series 4 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes